Tattered Rose
by xSnaps4ux
Summary: This story is about Rosalie and what happened to her in the past to get her to be the stubborn girl we all know today. Rated T to be safe. Chapter 5 is up as of June, 26th!
1. Chapter 1, The Hospital

No matter how I thought about it, I knew I was going to die.

There were no other options. At least not that I could see. In my current state and situation, I had no choice but to die.

Every bone in my body ached, and I could feel a layer of cold sweat on my face. Every wheezing breath that I took seemed to take immense effort, and made my chest shake painfully. Scrapes, and cuts covered what seemed to be every inch of my body and I could feel pain searing through each gash. I was going to die.

I tried to pay no attention to the pain and instead thought of things that made me happy. My family wasn't an option- they were already gone. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to keep my mind from straying to the reason why I was hurt like this. Whenever I remembered it, it seemed like I was going through the whole thing all over again and it brought up a new round of pain.

_"The sky." _I thought helplessly. Yes… yes the sky makes me happy. Especially on a clear summer's night when the stars are shining.

Then another thought struck me. What if I never saw the sky again? I felt my chest rise and fall faster and faster until I was on the verge of passing out. My reality of death was finally sinking it. Only the opening of a door and a warm hand on my shoulder kept me from slipping into unconsciousness.

"Quick! Get some nurses in here!" called a female voice, full of authority and determination. I slit my eyes just enough to see that an old nurse with rosy cheeks was standing over me.

"It's going to be ok." she encouraged me, without looking down. Instead she was looking anxiously at the door.

I took advantage of this moment to look around.

I might as well know the place where I die. I thought icily.

I was in a long, white room with dim lights coming from the small square windows. On either side, lined up against the walls were many narrow white beds. Hospital beds. This lifted my spirit just a little, until I saw other people lying on the beds. Some were calling out in pain, while others were silent, pale, and sickly looking. My hope disappeared as quickly as it had come.

Before I knew it, more nurses were scuttling over to my bed. They washed wounds, changed bandages, and placed a damp cloth on my forehead. I knew there wasn't much else they could do. I felt my breathing return to its normal sharp and painful breaths. But I was too weary to complain because all of the sudden activity made me exhausted and I slipped into an unsteady sleep.

I dreamed of my family.

_We were lying on the grass gazing up at the starlit sky. It was beautiful. And then, the happy surroundings disappeared and I lay on the ground bleeding from various cuts and gashes. I tried to scream but my voice was silent and blocked from the outside world. And as I lay there bleeding to death, I couldn't think of one thing to give me hope._

My eyes shot open and I felt a new layer of sweat covering my face and back. All of my wounds throbbed and the cloth on my head was now warm. I slowly reached up my weak arm to take it off but another hand beat me to it.

"Here, let me get that for you." said a male's voice.

To my surprise, when I looked next to me a man was standing there. I was positive he hadn't always been standing there. It was as if he just appeared.

I must be hallucinating. I thought. Another sign of death, no?

But my initial shock was quickly swept away when my eyes rested on the man's face. He was beautiful, quite unlike any other person that I had ever seen. He had pale skin, light topaz eyes, and blond hair. There were dark circles under his eyes, yet he still looked young.

"Th-thanks." I stuttered, surprised at how hoarse and unpleasant my voice sounded compared to his appealing tone.

He flashed me a smile, revealing all of his perfect white teeth. The smile was filled with pity rather then joy though.

"You must be Rosalie." he said, looking down at a wooden clipboard in his hand. "I'm Dr. Cullen."


	2. Chapter 2, Waiting For Death

I tried to lie still while Dr. Cullen unwrapped my blood-stained bandages and inspected each gash. As he opened the rags on my leg the scabs cracked and more blood poured out.

I heard Dr. Cullen wince and look away.

"A doctor afraid of blood?" I murmured very quietly.

"No, I wouldn't say afraid..." he answered to my great surprise. How could he have heard me? "Rosalie…tell me. How did this happen to you. It doesn't say on your paper." He gestured his graceful pale hand to the clip board he was holding.

I shrugged and turned my head the other direction, feeling the pain throb through my head and lance down my neck. That was the subject that I least wanted to talk about. I felt thoroughly relived when he didn't ask me again. I turned back to him when I heard his footsteps walking away.

"Get some rest. It is the best thing for you right now." he called back, kindness filling his voice.

The next few days passed by in a blur. I would drift into an unsteady sleep just to wake up again in a layer of cold sweat and my heart pounding. The nurses would come every hour or so to change the bandages.

They should be healing by now. I thought to myself on the fourth day. Yes, the sharp pains had been replaced with a dull constant throbbing. But that was only when I lay absolutely still. Whenever I tried to move, exhaustion took hold of me and my breath came in short gasps.

Dr. Cullen approached me with his clipboard and smile.

"How are you feeling today Rosalie?" he asked carefully, gazing at me with his affectionate honey-colored eyes.

"Same as yesterday and the day before I suppose." I answered blandly, looking away.

He reached down and continued his daily routine- checking wounds, and scribbling notes on the paper attached to the clipboard. When I looked back up at him, I noticed his brow was furrowed in concern. I finally snapped. I asked the question.

"How long, exactly?" I asked determinedly suddenly, forcing myself to stare into the doctor's eyes.

"Excuse me?" he asked, obviously startled by the sudden change in my voice.

"I asked how long. How long until I die?"

I expected him to try to avoid answering my question. But instead he stared back at me and responded.

"About five days I would say. Perhaps longer, but you would be in a great deal of pain. I am so sorry Rosalie."

I quickly turned away and stared off into the distance, letting the tears fill my eyes and drip down my cheeks. I didn't understand. If I had been so positive I was going to die, how come I was crying now? Maybe it was the fact that hearing it from a doctor seemed to confirm it once and for all. Or perhaps it was because the Dr. Cullen's voice was so sincere and filled with sorrow. I quickly wiped my cheeks on my shoulders and turned to look at him.

"Why?" I asked, honestly. I was curious that's all.

"Most of your wounds are infected, especially the one on your leg. The infections are causing the rest of your body to be very weak, and you have a horrible fever which will only progress to get worse. It is very unlikely you are strong enough to recover from that."

I nodded trying my hardest to keep from tearing up. "Thanks." My voice quivered. "That's what I wanted to know."

True to Dr. Cullen's word, as the days passed I was feeling more and more horrible. I found myself resting in my bed, six days later, my eyes squinted at the ceiling. I could no longer mover and every inch of my body ached. Not only that, but the horrid smell that was coming from my infected leg was impossible to live with.

"Hello Rosalie." Dr. Cullen greeted as he walked over to me.

"How long did you say until I die?" My voice came out in no more then a whisper.

"Six days ago I said a five days." he answered.

"You were wrong." I murmured. "But I wish you had been right."

He frowned at me.

I felt ashamed of myself that I felt like this. But I had reason enough. No one wants to live in such pain that I was in.

"It will soon be over." Dr. Cullen sighed and wrapped up a bandage on my arm. "You have two more days at the most."

I leaned back onto my pillow and tried to maintain steady breathing.

Only two more days of this hell. I thought.


	3. Chapter 3, Dream Of Death

**A/N: Thanks so much for all of the wonderful reviews! You guys are a great support since this is my first fan fiction and all. Thanks!**

It was as if each part of my body weighed a thousand pounds. Moving was out of the question, and the dull throbbing of my wounds had turned into a piercing pain.

I head Dr. Cullen's footsteps- I had memorized his graceful glide on the tiled floor throughout my long week at the hospital. I felt him standing over me but kept my eyes closed. I had learned that if I pretended to be sleeping, the nurses wouldn't try to make friendly conversation with me. I knew they were probably just trying to make me forget about the pain, but I hated talking to them. To my pleasant surprise, my trick seemed to be working on Dr. Cullen as well. He never said a word as he peeled off my sticky bandages and placed new ones on.

I stayed like that for a long time, with my eyes clamped shut. But pretending to sleep never restored my energy like real sleep would. I hadn't been able to sleep for the last couple days. I would close my eyes and begin to drift off when a random pain, or another patient'sgroan of painwould awake me. I felt exhausted beyond belief but I still couldn't sleep.

Once when I opened my eyes I saw a pretty brunette nurse helping an elderly man eat something. Only then did I realize how disgusting I must look. No doubt my dirty blonde hair was matted and my skin must be dry and pale.

The day passed agonizingly slow and soon the little sunshine that shone through the windows disappeared. I wasn't exactly positive if my eyes were open or not. All I knew is that I could see nothing. Was I finally dead?

_No_. I thought. _I am still breathing._ I couldn't ignore the aching breaths that were escaping out through of my mouth.

But then I realized that my eye lids were growing heavy and without much more thought, I drifted off to sleep.

I dreamt of everything that had happened. Every single blood-chilling detail. And with each detail came every single pain, every single rip in my flesh. And the blood poured out once again. It all played over againin my mind and was more realistic than I could take.

I woke up screaming. I could feel that my eyes were stretched as wide as they could possibly go, but my vision was still very blurry. From my estimate, ten nurses surrounded me, trying to steady my flailing arms and legs. The pain that I felt after keeping still for so many days was blinding. I felt the scabs on my arms and legs crack, and my white sheets soon turned a deep scarlet as the blood seeped out.

My screaming had turned into convulsive sobbing, and my breath was coming out in quick stabs. One of the nurses had her palm on my chest, trying to steady my breathing but I still felt lightheaded.

Through all of the commotion I could see Dr. Cullen emerging from one of the white doors. In a blur, he was next to me. Seeing his face gave me hope.

"I…don't'….want….to…" was all I managed to gasp out between breaths. But Dr. Cullen seemed to understand.

I didn't want to die. Not now, not anytime soon. I was only eighteen for God's sake!

I looked at Dr. Cullen, begging him with my tear-filled eyes. He seemed deep in thought, and then his expression changed to determination, as if he had made up his mind on something important.

"I'll, get her to the emergency room." he said suddenly.

"B-but doctor…There isn't much chance…" one of nurses began.

Instead of responding, Dr. Cullen grabbed onto the bed rail at my feet and began to wheel me away from the crowd of nurses.

"I'll take care of her from here." he said without looking back.

My hands were clutched onto the side of my bed, mybreath gettingshorter and shorter.I closed my eyes as I was wheeled down a hall. I could hear a door open and then close and lock.

"Rosalie." Dr. Cullen murmured. When I slit my eyes I realized how very close he was to me. He had kneeled down on the floor and had his face next to mine. "I have to warn you…this won't be pleasant. But you want to live, right?"

"Yes." I whispered, feeling myself drifting away from the world around me.

Then he did something that I didn't understand. He took a deep breath and placed his cold lips on my neck.

I felt my consciousness slipping away and I knew that I was as good as dead.

The last thing I felt was his cold breath against my skin as he murmered, "I'm sorry."

And then in a flash, his teeth sank into my neck.


	4. Chapter 4, The Change

**A/N- Gah, sorry it took so long to get this chapter up! I've been so busy with all of the end of the year projects, but now that summer is here, I will be able to update faster! So this chapter is a teeny bit violent...but don't go thinking that I am a violent person...because I am most certainly not!**

I opened my mouth in a gasp of protest, as I tried to push myself away from him. But my muscles were so weak that I couldn't even pick up my arm.

"Stop!" I cried breathlessly as his teeth sank deeper into my neck.

A sickening feeling stopped me from talking. It felt as if he were letting go a stream of liquid, from his mouth into my neck. Almost immediately the pain was unbearable.

If felt as if someone had lit a fire, that was burning me from the inside. My eyes were blinded from the pain and I quickly regained my voice. A high-pitched scream that I didn't even know was possible to create escaped my gaping mouth.

I felt Dr. Cullen loosen his death grip on my neck, and his jaw opened. Blood streamed down my neck as he pulled his teeth out. I felt my stomach lurch and I flopped over, vomiting on my hospital bed.

To my extreme dismay, the pain was only getting worse, and nothing I could do was stopping it. I clenched my fists, grinded my teeth, and bit down on my tongue until warm blood poured steadily down my throat. But the pain continued. The beating of my heart seemed to vibrate through my body, but each time it pumped through my veins, a new more horrible burst of pain would come.

I smashed my fists down onto the soft mattress and screamed. Hot tears were escaping my eyes and I felt terribly helpless. Nothing I could do was stopping the inferno of pain that was scorching through my veins. My insides were burning up inside of me as I writhed helplessly on my bed. On accident, I shoved myself off and onto the cold tile floor. The pain I felt when my head smashed sickeningly on the floor vanished quickly compared to everything else I was feeling.

I wanted death more than ever. Anything to end this pain! I tried to call for help, but instead the words just came out in shattering screams. My heart felt like it was going to burst inside of my tiny frame. I clamped my hands over my chest, sunk my nails in, and wailed. Was this torture ever going to end?

I lost track of time. Every second seemed to last an hour as I coiled and twisted on the floor. My screams turned into rasping shrieks as my throat turned raw. But the pain did not subside. Each time I felt my heart beat, a fire singed through my veins.

Soon to either my relief, or horror- I'm not sure which, Dr. Cullen appeared next to me.

"Kill me!" I rasped out violently, trying to grasp at him.

He shook his head despondently. "I can't." But he did put his hand in mine- a very brave gesture in my opinion.

I clamped down on his marble hand, holding it dangerously hard in my fist. But he didn't seem to notice. I didn't see one wince of pain come out of him as I sunk my nails into his cold flesh.

I writhed on the floor like that for a while, holding his hand in a death grip and screaming until I tasted blood in my mouth. The pain had not subsided and my veins burned in a blaze of torture. So badly I wanted to die. This pain was nothing compared to my accident or the time spent in the hospital. I couldn't think clearly, and my eyes burned with white blindness.

At one point, I felt Dr. Cullen's free hand slip under my back. His touch just added to the pain, and my screams became louder.

He said nothing as he yanked his hand from mine, and swept me up into his arms in one fluent motion. Out the door we went, and Dr. Cullen clamped his smooth hand over my mouth. In a flash, he was running down the empty hall. In less than a second, he was out of the hospital door and into the dusty dirt parking lot. He glided forward and gently placed me in the back seat of a black Model T.

I would have been completely amazed at what had just happened if I hadn't been in such pain. Every inch of my body felt like it was being ripped to shreds and burned. I hardly took notice when Dr. Cullen said, "It'll be ok. You are coming home with me."


	5. Chapter 5, Wake Up Call

**A/N- Yay 5th chapter! I don't know about you, but I like this one. Please review!**

My eyes were clamped shut as the car traveled forward. Even though I couldn't see our surroundings, I knew we were going fast.

Where was this man taking me? He should've just left me to die. I thought angrily, full of pity for myself. The fire in my veins seemed to be growing steadily hotter and I howled between convulsive sobs. The tears managed to escape between my eyelids.

"It is going to be okay Rosalie." Dr. Cullen mumbled over the engine's purr.

Okay? I didn't think so. Even if the pain ever stopped it would've had to leave some sort of long term damage.

Soon I felt the car lurch to a stop. Almost at once it felt like people were surrounding me. I heard a woman's quiet voice talking very fast as two cold hands picked me up and began to carry me. I heard a door swing open and then shut and lock.

It felt like I was going upstairs and I dared to open my eyes for a second, seeing Dr. Cullen's troubled face. He brought me down a hall and into a dark room where he laid me down onto a large bed. I closed my eyes before he could see me watching.

I heard the door shut again and realized that for the first time I was truly alone. I opened my eyes slowly and tried to get myself more comfortable, though it seemed impossible. I realized that my arm, sprawled lifelessly by my side was free of cuts from my previous accident.

I tried to lift myself up to see if the wound on my leg was gone, but the pain returned with more force than I was expecting and I felt the torture return.

I didn't know how long I cried and prayed for death in that unfamiliar room. But when I opened my eyes again, it seemed as the first light of dawn was streaming beneath the shades on the windows.

Though unfortunately, a new day didn't stop the pain. It lasted two more days. Three days of fire burning me up inside. When I opened my eyes on that third day, I was so exhausted I hardly noticed that the pain had vanished. But I did feel completely different. Through the cracks of the shades I could see that a light sheet of rain drizzled down outside but to my ears, it sounded like a monsoon. I reached my hand up to cover my ears but quickly drew them away.

My skin was freezing! I touched my hands together again, more hesitantly this time. The skin felt strong and hard, but marble smooth at the same time. It was when I pushed myself up into a sitting position that I realized for the first time that the pain was gone. I lifted up the dirty hospital gown that I was wearing to reveal my legs. They were longer and skinnier then I had remembered and also more pale. The thing that shocked me the most was that my gashes and cuts were gone. Not even a scar remained.

_I must be dreaming._ I thought curtly. This was impossible! The whole thing! I tried to think back to exactly what happened, but the memory that entered my mind first was the three days of burning torture. _No,_ I thought. _I won't think about that now._

I carefully placed my bare feet out over the bed and onto the dark polished wooden boards that made up the floor. I felt amazingly weightless as I stood up, my limbs wobbling at first but then steady and sure. I glided across the room with such grace that I knew I must be dreaming.

I reached for the mirror above a circular bureau and gazed at myself. A surge of terror swelled through my chest and I clapped a hand over my mouth to keep from screaming. My eyes! My blue eyes were now a bright crimson. The person in the mirror couldn't be me! She looked exceptionally beautiful but deadly at the same time. I took a step back from the mirror and tried to focus my attention on other things besides her eyes. She had honey colored hair that cascaded in a tumble of curls down to the small of her back, quite unlike my flat blonde hair. And her face was angelic with beauty. Her ivory skin was flawless and smooth and all of the features of her face were perfect. Her nicely shaped nose, her skinny, carved eyebrows, even her pale pink lips. And her shape was perfect too. She was skinny and tall, but had curves in all of the right places. It didn't look at all if she had been tortured for the last three days. She looked like an angel.

I reached my hands up to my face and saw that the girl in the mirror did the same. My hands traveled up to my hair and I felt the thick curls. The reflection did the same. This girl was me!

"She's awake." I heard a voice say. I jumped and spun around. It sounded as if the person who had spoken was right next to me, I could hear them so well. Before I had a chance to rush back to the safety of the bed, the door knob turned and three people glided in. Three people who looked perfectly beautiful like me.

One of them was Dr. Cullen. He was changed out of his hospital uniform and was wearing an expensive looking sweater. He had his arms crossed and was smiling at me in an encouraging way.

Another was a beautiful woman with a warm smile and caramel colored hair surrounding her heart-shaped face. She was slender but had soft curves. She looked to be around her mid twenties.

The third person was a boy that looked to be my age. He too was flawlessly beautiful with untidy bronze hair. He had his hands shoved in his pockets and was surveying me with dark golden eyes.

They all had golden eyes I realized. Darker then I remembered Dr. Cullen's to be when I had first noticed the strange color and intensity of his eyes.

"I'm glad to see that you are awake, Rosalie." the woman said softly in a voice that made me want to run to her for safety. "My name is Esme. You have met Dr. Cullen already I presume, and this is Edward." she gestured with a petit white hand at the boy with bronze hair.

I said nothing.

Dr. Cullen nodded understandably. "I believe it is about time for some explanation."


End file.
